heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.30 - Loafing At The New Digs
"... now if you'll just raise your arms for me... thank you, Herr Skull." The 'Herr Skull' is said with a slightly doubtful tone, though the man can hardly be blamed for having doubts about his client's identity. The man is evidently a tailor, and is taking body measurements measurements from a rather scrawny-looking young man. Whatever it is he's going to create for the client, it's unlikely he will have to use much cloth. The client, although not a menacing physical preference, still somehow manages to generate a certain amount of tension in the room. The handful of officers and guards that are present all seem to be set on edge by the rather minuscule red-haired, freckle-faced youth. It might seem silly to the casual observer, but anyone who got a decent look into the Malcolm McDowell-like blue eyes would probably get the shivers as well. As the tailor continues to measure his client, several of the officers give reports. Few of them seem to get much interest from the kid formerly known as the Red Skull. Sin is using her rooted Stark tablet as she leans against a nearby wall, doing actual work. She stole away for one day after arriving in Italy, but has stuck around ever sense and has constantly been busy doing something for HYDRA or working with Zola, or something. Crossbones is back into the field working, as he is desperately needed there right now, and Sin has put out feelers for a new trainer to better train the troops. And there is also the fact that Sin has spoken to Mother Midnight about recreating the machine that aged her, Cap, and later deaged them, so they could handle her Father's little 'age' issue. However, it is still in development as the previous one was seized by S.H.I.E.L.D. These efforts have given time for Red Skull to catch up without feeling major pressure considering he is adjusting to a new and much more youthful body. Sin hasn't said anything during the meetings, but her efforts in consolidating powers of HYDRA, redirect resources that were no longer needed to save her Father into other avenues, and more has helped recover some of the lost resources and power in finding a way to save Red Skull's life...however, HYDRA is still operating at a loss after those difficult times plus the establishment of the new base though it isn't as money demanding as the HYDRA Underwater Base. Sin shopped carefully for just the right location and building. "You know, you're actually better at this than I expected. I still remember the first time that I got fitted for a suit by your company's dearly-departed founder. Herr Boss was an excellent tailor, but his hands were always so cold." Johann may have left his body and super soldier enhancements behind, but he definitely kept the ability to be amused by the sound of his own voice. Then again, perhaps he's simply trying it out, as his voice is still as new to him as everything else. "But you've got old Hugo completely beaten there. Your hands are nice and warm. Do you moisturize? I'll bet you moisturize." The tailor looks visibly nervous, but manages to finish getting the measurements. Just don't make eye contact with the Skull, and you'll probably be fine. As the tailor leaves, one of Johann's aides helps the young man get re-dressed. "I shall be so delighted when I'm able to throw away this horrible off the rack suit. Who purchased this, anyway? Tell Sin that I want her to go into town and... oh... there she is now." Most people would feel a bit awkward getting dressed by a group of high-ranking officers, but Johann is very much a product of a different time in that way. The king should never have to do anything for himself. Sin is just ignoring the ranting and creepiness about male tailor hands. It would only cause awkwardness after all! She is doing work anyway. But when her Father says her name, her head snaps up, "What is it Father?" She's suddenly attentive, where before she was a million miles away. Her dark eyes focus on the young man, and the way she looks at him is not any different from the way she looked at the man with the red skull face. Perhaps Johann will notice that, perhaps not. Someone near her whispers something, and Sin nods. "The suit, yes, I do apologize for that Father. The local town is quite small which makes it a perfect cover for us, but does have the draw back of limited emergency goods unless you are looking for local craftsmen such as pottery or jewelry." See, minions can be useful sometimes! "Which reminds me, there is a local stained glass designer. I commissioned something for your quarters from him to celebrate your renewal. He is quite talented and I was shocked at how reasonable his prices were. In the meantime, do you have any questions or concerns I can address?" Sin doesn't look back at her tablet even as it beeps at her, not looking away from Johann. "Presents!?" Johann's voice cracks as it unexpectedly raises an octave. For a second, he looks like any other excited teenager. But that impulse is pretty quickly suppressed. Tugging on the lapels of his coat and clearing his throat, he assumes a businesslike aspect once again. "Yes, yes. I'm sure whatever it is will be satisfactory." He motions toward the door with his head, causing his still-untrimmed mop of red hair to flop in an unruly fashion. At the wordless signal, the various attendants filter out, aware that the meeting is over. "I've been made aware of the difficulties you've had to deal with, but there will be no need for you to worry your little head about them any longer. Daddy is back, so you can get back to more important matters. Like finding a husband." Alright, Sin actually blinks rapidly twice at that, and dares to comment, "I don't think I've seen you expression happiness before Father." And there is a very slight smile, a shy one really. She knew she has done things that her Father approved of before, but this...this was different. She is...happy too! But she then clears her throat, becoming more serious just like her Father. "This little head has kept HYDRA in one piece while you were doped on pain killers and talking about cows and bitches in heat or something another," Sin only says after everyone else has excited. "I know you have this preconception that women can't be as good as men, but you are going to have to look at this more logically. I am /your/ daughter, I'm not some random Jane from the street. And I managed this without being a super soldier, or having decades of experience," Sin states. Sin pushes away from the wall and moves to get on one knee before her Father so they are eye-level. She will not talk down to him, or put him in a position where he may feel she is. "I am what /you/ need Father, I am what HYDRA needs. But I also need room to grow and spread my wings." And that is when Sin rises back to her feet. She steps away, a hand upon her hip. "That means yes, you do need to get back on your feet and take the helm, because I still have more to learn and my own plans to further the legacy and power of Red Skull that I need to oversee personally. However, you are going to teach me Father to be a leader, and not some damn breeding cow." The tone is firm, a tone she hasn't taken with her Father before. Sin has grown more confident since her time at the helm. She recognizes she isn't ready for it full-time, but she knows she will be when the time comes, and she will excel at it. "Why you impudent little..." A flash of anger crosses Johann's face, but it vanishes as quickly as it appeared. However, his right hand is flattened, as if he was on the verge of delivering a backhanded smack. Perhaps his small size has made him timid. Or perhaps he simply thought better of alienating someone who has proven herself loyal so many times. Either way, the hand is relaxed. "We will table this discussion for now. Perhaps there is some truth to what you say. Your tenure has not been a complete failure, perhaps you are more like your father than your mother." "You're a clever little devil, and I've seen how vicious you can be. You'll do for now, while I work on creating a proper heir. A male heir." A snort at that, "And a hell of a lot more stubborn than you. But I'll indulge for now on tabling that particular discussion." That was in reference to her training. So...which route should Sin take? Having her Father spied on so she can murder any potential threats to her tenure? Or just find a way to sterilize his ass? What the hell, go for honesty! "As for a male heir, I wouldn't count on it Father. I was your little miracle baby to begin with, let alone the fact I an protective of my position as heir. There are so many 'accidents' children can come across these days. It's a dangerous world out there. Lucky for you, I am already grown, and not only will I know I will excel as your heir, but I am wise enough to know when that time arrives rather than overstepping myself. Son's do have a habit of patricide anyway, a true pain in the ass." "You make a valid point. I suppose you remember what happened to your grandfather." The Skull can't help but chuckle. Sure, his daughter just threatened to kill his unborn children, but at least she's planning for the future. That's really the best you can hope for as a father. Cheating death kind of removed any urgency there might have been behind the whole 'create an heir' thing anyway, so it's not like he'd be in a rush, even if he weren't stuck in a teenager's body. "Of course, perhaps you ought not count yourself my heir anymore. From the looks of things, I might very well be outliving you." Johann's eyes stab at his older/larger daughter, a look that can only be described as murderous. It's probably just to make her nervous, right? "I already worked out the details with Mother Night, we are aging you. You cannot continue to lead HYDRA at your youth and size, too many of the men still come to me for orders because I have the physical appearance of someone more 'reliable'. And Sin looks right back at her Father, "So, want to do anything before you become an old man again? Go to Disneyland or something?" Yep, keeping that youth isn't reasonable when you have a massive organization to lead! And Sin certainly points that out. The fact she doesn't fear her Father as she should, may make Johann pause. But Sin then shrugs, "Father, you really should know better though. We could both be dead by tomorrow, nothing in the future is one-hundred percent sure. But one should always strive to build a bigger and better dream that if they are lucky, will be realized in their lifetime. We are visionaries, heroes stopping a world from self-destruction by the chaos that rips it apart. We want the same thing Father, a legacy. But I will stand on my own two feet, and only continue the legacy when I am damn good and ready. For whatever reason, Sin's words actually cut Johann enough to make him wince. He isn't used to having such an expressive face, hiding his emotions might require a bit more effort than he's used to. "Ah... Mother Night. Now there's a woman who understands her place. I've not seen Susan for years, I'm sure she spends her time crying and looking at pictures of me. It's too bad. I'm sure the years have not been as kind to her as they have to me." For a moment Johann is lost in his musings, but he quickly returns. "You know, why not? I've never been to Disneyland, and now is probably the best chance I'll ever have. Just imagine it, all those civilians walking around, blissfully unaware that they're standing in line next to a shark. Think of how easily we could find victims, Sin. Perhaps it's time we took a family vacation?" "I don't know, we haven't spoken about that Father. She gave me a hug though upon my return." And that's the most Sin talks about hers and Mother Night's relationship. At the actually acceptance of going to Disneyland, Sin blinks. "Are you...serious?" It isn't mocking, rather it...is warily hopeful. She doesn't honestly give a crap about Disneyland, it's the fact she can play games and just be stupid with her /Father/, something she never got to do in her entire life..something she always wanted to do, have fun with him. "You realize you will have to ride roller coaster rides," the ones he is tall enough for anyway, wait, Sin is kinda short too, damn, "and play stupid carnie games with me, right?" "Oh, I'm sure we'll find all kinds of ways to amuse ourselves." It's unlikely that Red Skull has rides and games in mind as he gleefully peers off into the distance, hands rubbing together with maniacal excitement. But whatever his reasons for wanting to go to America in general, and Disneyland in particular, at least he's happy. That's certainly an improvement on his mood over the last year. "Begin making the preparations at once. I want some of our best HYDRA operatives to be sent ahead of us. Have them filter in as both guests and staff. We're going to need support for the vacation that I've got in mind." Category:Log